Torn
by K-OSS
Summary: Beautiful love goes wrong.
1. Part I

Torn _Digimon: Digital Monsters, and all associated characters are not my property. This is a complete act of fandom, please don't sue me._

Digimon: Digital Monsters

TORN

By K-OSS

Sora loved being held in Yamato's arms. She felt so safe in his arms. She leaned up and kissed him gently. They had been dating for about a year now and couldn't be happier. Sora was ecstatic that not only was she dating her dream guy, but he was also leader of a successful band and the most popular guy on the college campus. They kissed again, this time more passionately. They began to kiss more intensely as Yamato began to caress Sora as the two laid down on his couch. They continued to make out as Yamato reached a hand up Sora's shirt. She stopped him. "Yamato... I don't want..." He pulled back and looked at her. That's when Sora noticed something... 

Sora slammed open the door from Yamato's apartment as she ran barefoot, her skirt had been torn, so had her blouse. She tried to cover her exposed breast. As tears came down her face which was covered in bruises. Her mouth had blood dripping from it and cuts accented her chest and arms. In this condition she ran half way across town to her apartment. She slammed the door, crawled into the corner of her living room and cried. 

Taichi Kamiya was sitting in his dorm room watching TV. Suddenly his phone rang, and of course, Tai ignored it for the first two rings. When he established that it was worth his time, he picked up. "Moshi moshi. This is Tai... uh huh... oh god... thank you. Bye." Tai grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door. 

Tai knocked on Sora's door, "Sora?", the door creaked open, "I'm coming in Sora." He stepped in to the dark living room as he heard crying, "Sora?" He stepped toward the dark form in the corner. The figure panicked and shuffled away. Tai backed away, reached for the lamp and clicked it on. Against the wall sat Sora; bruised, bleeding and clothes torn. No words needed to be exchanged for Tai to know what happened. "Oh god, Sora." Tai was stunned, angry, and full of sadness all at once. He started crying as he sat in a chair. Sora looked at him, her expression was full of sadness and pain. The tears came again... 

**~*~*~*~**

"What do you mean you don't want to? We've been dating for a year and I can't even touch you!" Yamato yelled, Sora whimpered, "It's just.." "Just what Sora?! I thought I was your fucking dream guy! That it was fucking destiny!" Sora was frightened, "Yes.. but..." Yamato threw her to the floor, "Then I'm taking what I've earned." He knelt over and Sora went from scared to terrifying. "NO YAMATO!" she screamed. She was immediantly smacked across the face by Yamato, "Shut up bitch!" He then tore open her blouse and ripped apart her bra... 

**~*~*~*~**

"Sora? Are you okay?" Sora looked up to see Taichi, on the ground, about 10 feet away with an extremely concerned face. "Oh Tai... I..." Sora broke down into tears again. "Sora, I know you don't want to do this, but we have to get you cleaned up and to a hospital." Sora shuddered at the thought, "No..." she muttered. "You'll have to go sometime." Sora sighed, "I know." Tai inched a bit closer, "Can we clean you up at least?" Sora nodded, Tai reached to help her up, Sora cringed and curled into a ball. Tai backed up, "Sorry." Sora stood up and walked into the bathroom. Tai sat back down and waited. 

Sora sat curled up in a ball sitting in the bathtub. She was crying again.. 

**~*~*~*~**

"NO YAMATO! NO! NOOOO!" Sora cried as she tried to knock him away. Yamato pulled out his pocket knife and swung at Sora's arms and chest, cutting them. Sora screamed but Yamato shoved a dish towel into her mouth to gag her. She tried to knock him away again but he smacked her arms away and then pinned them over her head. "You should thanking me for this, slut. You're no where near good enough for me, or anyone, you bitch, but I'm doing you a favor." with his other hand, he ripped off her underwear and then unbuckled his belt and pants... 

**~*~*~*~**

Sora stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her robe. She then heard something and became scared. She stepped into the dining room to see a young man sitting there. He turned and looked at her. She freaked and dove against the wall in terror. The young man stood up, "Sora! It's me! Taichi!" Sora stopped to make out Tai's face in her blurred vision. "I made some tea. Please... sit down." Sora slowly slid into a chair across from Tai and sipped her tea. "It was Yamato, wasn't it?" Sora coughed. How had he known? "He said he was tired of you 'not putting out'." Sora sighed, "It was Yamato, Tai." Taichi rose in a building rage, "I'll kill the bastard!" Sora panicked, "No Tai!It's bad enough that you know, there's no telling what he'll do if he knows you found out."   
"But Sora..."   
"Please Tai..."   
"Okay."Taichi said sadly, Sora began crying again... 

**~*~*~*~**

Sora sat huddled in fright in the corner as Yamato stood over her, "You're a lucky bitch. I could of fucked any woman I wanted, but I fucked you. You should feel privileged, you slut. YOU DIRTY SLUT!" He swung his fist and punched her face. "Now get the fuck out whore! You're dirtying the quality of my home!" when Sora didn't move, Yamato kicked her side, "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Sora tried to cover herself as she ran out the door, blood mixing with tears... 

**~*~*~*~**

Taichi saw how Sora was breaking down, he wanted to give her a hug, but he knew he couldn't. When the doorbell rang he decided it would be best if he answered. He walked down the hallway and opened the door. 

Sora heard Taichi answer the door.   
"Hello."   
"Hi, I'm here to check on Sora. Is she okay?"   
Sora griped the chair in fear. She recognized the voice. 

It was Yamato. 

There you go. And before you decide to start flaming me: No, I do not make light of rape. I think it's a disgusting act, and extremely cruel. This fic was oddly enough inspired by Natalie Imbrulgia's 'Torn'. Don't ask me how. It just kinda popped in my head and I wrote it out. I'm really sorry if I offended anyone. If you have any suggestions for a fic, I usually specialize in Ranma, Digimon, and Evangelion, but I can also do stuff for say Pokemon, Sailormoon and maybe some Final Fantasy. So drop me a line at [koss911@hotmail.com][1]. And please R&R! :K-OSS: 

   [1]: mailto:koss911@hotmail.com



	2. Part II

Torn Part II

Torn

Part II

by K-OSS

Tai stood in the doorway of Sora's apartment looking at Yamato Ishida. Taichi was enraged by the fact that Yamato would show up after what he did and ask so casually about Sora as if she ran out because of a stomach flu or something. "Well? Is she okay?" Yamato asked Tai tried to supress his anger as he heard Sora crying in the living room behind him, "No she's not okay." Yamato gave a faked look of concern, "Maybe I could see her? I could make her soup or something. I mean she just booked it out of my apartment without saying a thing and..." That was enough for Tai, he launched himself at Yamato, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall with his arm up by his neck. "Now don't try to bullshit me Ishida, I know perfectly well what you did to her." Yamato's expression dropped as the true expression of anger appeared, "That little slutty ass bitch squealed?! I'll..." Tai pushed harder with his arm and started to choke Yamato, "She didn't have to say a word. Just one look at her and see how she was acting was enough for me to know. You sick fuck." Tai growled as he choke Yamato a bit more, "You were her fucking dream guy, but you let your cock get the best of you. I bet that would never happen again if I cut the damn thing off." Yamato's eyes went wide, "You... wouldn't..." Taichi released Yamato and pushed him away from the door, "Come near her again and you'll find out." There wasn't a hint of sarcasm or humor in Tai's eyes. They were dead serious. Yamato turned and began to walk away, "Fine... you're just jealousy cause I fucked her first." That snapped Taichi Kamiya, he threw himself at Yamato and took his fist and plowed it into Yamato's face. "You fucker! How dare you try to bring me to your sick level." He punched again, and again, until he got Yamato bleeding on the ground and then stopped. Yamato coughed up a bit of blood and tried to get up, "And she wasn't even that good of a fu..." Yamato didn't get to finish as Tai planted his boot to Yamato's side. Yamato was knocked up against the railing, a mere two feet from the stairs, and Tai knew this. With one strong kick to Yamato's ass, Yamato went tumbling towards the stairs. Tai moved back to Yamato's side. Yamato coughed again and looked up at Tai with his one unswollen eye, "You fucker. You wouldn't dare." Tai just shook his head, "You never did know how to quit when you were ahead." He slammed his boot to Yamato's ribs, sending him flying down two flights of stairs. Tai moved back to Sora's apartment, as he walked in the door he heard Yamato crying and limping away. 

Taichi Kamiya entered Sora's apartment only to find that she was not where he last left her. In her place was a small note... a poem. Tai lifted it and read it: 

_"I thought I saw a man brought to life,  
He was warm,  
He came around like he was dignified,  
He showed me what it was to cry.  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored,  
You don't seem to know or seem to care what your heart is for..."_

Tai could figure that she was writing about Yamato, he felt so sorry for her. She seemed so happy when she was with Yamato, but now, because of him, she will never look at a guy the same way again. Tai then noticed there was more on the back side of the little sheet of paper: 

_"I'm all out of faith.  
This is how I feel.  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed,  
Bound and broken on the floor.  
You're a little late... I'm already torn."_

Tai was beginning to get concerned as he called for Sora but recieved no reply. He went down the hallway and checked the bathroom, there was no one in it. Tai called her name but still no reply. He went from room to room, still no sign of Sora. He finally reached the bedroom. The door was locked. Tai pushed with all his strength to bust the door open, and when he did he was shocked and scared to find what he did. Sora was lying on her bed, a knife in one hand, and blood pouring out of the other wrist. "SORA!" Tai shouted. He knew better than to waste time and immediantly went for the phone calling for help. He then proceeded to try to slow down the bleeding. "Sora, please don't die on me." 

**Author's note:** There are NO more chapters of this story. You decide whether she lives or not on your own. I didn't want to do another chapter in the first place, but since people asked so nicely. I'm looking for opinions on what fic of mine to use for a Fanfic contest, so email me with your suggestions to [koss911@hotmail.com][1] or just drop it in your review. Thanx! :K-OSS: 

window.open('http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072', '_geo_toto', 'width=515,height=125');geovisit();

   [1]: mailto:koss911@hotmail.com



End file.
